Unspoken Truths
by thechosenpirates
Summary: Regina and Robin have been best friends for years, but when they realise something? Will their friendship be strong enough to cope with it.


"You know she likes you, don't you?" Regina grumbled, unlocking their apartment. They had just gone to a family dinner at her parents' house which Regina's sister, Zelena, took as an opportunity to flirt with her best friend, Robin Locksley. Whilst her parents busied themselves with preparing the meals in the kitchen, Regina was subjected to her sister sitting on her best friend's lap, snuggling with him. To make matters worse, Robin didn't seem to be fazed and carried talking to Regina, making it impossible for her to leave without seeming rude.

The meal was a nightmare. Regina had been placed in the middle of Zelena and Robin to try and dampen down the incessant flirting, the only way for them to communicate face to face would be to lean over Regina. For a few minutes, the plan worked smoothly and the two barely spoke. However, being as small as she was, five minutes later they were talking over the top of Regina's head like she didn't exist, destroying the idea before it had even begun. Just to top things off, Regina's mother made her usual remarks about Regina's appearance. Unluckily for her, Robin didn't notice so she was forced to take the brunt of it.

The whole night had ruined Regina's mood so all she wanted was to binge chick flicks with a tub of Ben and Jerry's.

"Maybe because I'm a very charming guy." Robin sassed sidestepping Regina earning a glare in reply. "What's the matter with you?" He asked. "You've been down in the dumps since we left your parents' house."

"So have you. Missing your girlfriend already?" She snarled, moving herself into the kitchen, leaving a confused Robin behind. Regina rummaged in the freezer for her secret stash.

"Regina, do you really need that?" Robin asked, leaning on the kitchen counter next to her. He had moved so quickly and quietly that she didn't hear him, causing her to jump up in fright and bang her head.

"What the hell Robin?! You know you shouldn't creep up on me!" She yelled, grimacing in pain.

"Shit, Regina! I'm so sorry!" He apologised, going up to help her. She walked back and pushed him away.

"Don't. Just leave it." She warned, storming off.

"What about your ice cream?" he yelled, trying to help.

"Forget the ice cream!"

Robin stood there in shock. What had he done to make her so pissed?

~OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ~

She had been in her room for longer than an hour and he was really getting worries. He had positioned himself outside of her bedroom in case he was needed. This had happened far too often that he knew what would happen. She would tear herself apart about something and he would have to help her get her life sorted out again. But this time there was something different. She was mad at him. Other times she would be mad at ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends but never him. All he had done was try to get along with her family. No matter how uncomfortable he was he always tried to get along with Regina's family, apart from when Cora…

"Fuck." He had not stopped Cora from shredding her to pieces. He quietly knocked on her door.

"Regina?" He called quietly. "I'm sorry about the dinner. Can I come in?" After waiting a few minutes and receiving now answer he slowly opened the door. His heart broke at the sight in front of him. His best friend was curled into a tiny ball, tear streaming down her face.

"Oh Regina. What happened?" She sobbed slightly and rubbed her eyes. "Nothing. I'm fine." She sniffled. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that." Robin walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Come on babe. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Regina's eyes closed. She didn't want to tell him the truth. Instead she opted for the easiest option.

"You didn't stick up for me."

"I know babe. I'm sorry."

"You were too busy focused on my sister to care about what she was saying. It was worse than last time." She admitted tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What did she say?"

"She called me broken because of my problem. That I'm not worthy of a man because I can't give him what other women can."

"Oh I'm so sorry Regina. You are not broken. Any man who wants you would be lucky to have you."

"But you don't want me." She mumbled so that Robin couldn't hear her. Ever since she met him she had been in love with him. But he didn't want her. He made it pretty clear in his body language that they were nothing more than friends. So she opted to setting him up with people. Her latest match make was to pair him up with her sister since Zelena had been infatuated with Robin since they first met. The poor man had to endure hours of high-pitched giggling and flirty comments without any means of escape. Regina got a full recap from both of them, one positive and one negative. After the first date, Regina was determined to set them up for something else so she convinced Robin to ask Zelena to Cora's annual ball as Regina was 'ill'.

Robin sighed and laid next to her on the bed.

"Do you want a hug?" She nodded and turned towards him. In a second he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. This was their routine whenever Cora insulted Regina, far too often for his liking.

"You can't let her get to you like this."

"She's my mother Robin. I can't just shut her out of my life."

"That's not how a mother should act towards her daughter Regina."

"It's because I'm a failure, isn't it? She doesn't act like this towards Zelena. It's because I don't have a boyfriend, I'm still studying and can't have children." She sobbed into his shirt.

"Regina. That is not true. I love you just the way you are."


End file.
